Talk:Bell Cranel/@comment-2601:981:4302:4940:E1E1:2F55:4719:86E0-20170701175737
ok, maybe i was a little unclear. i dont misunderstand that there is hidden status after a lvl up thats why there is a lvl 1, 2, 3, 4 for bell and you can see those stats since they have been shown. so here, for convenience i'll just add them up for u. str 3190/edn3158/dex3191/agi3940/mag2771 These are Bell's totals if added up from lvl 1 to 4 if given that there is a hidden 500 bonus for each lvl thats another 1500 b/c he lvl up 3x so far making his hidden totals str4690/end4693/dex4693/agi5440/mag4271 also, it should be reminded that these numbers are b4 he goes and almost reaches lvl 5 so his lvl 4 stats added are only 10 b/c thats all we know, but as a general rule he has had almost 1k or over 1k in every stat by the time he reaches next lvl excluding magic as it is his weakest stat. now, we need a commonly known character whom people also deem to be OP, lets go with Aiz. she also has a lvl 1 sheet for comparison with her lvl 5 sheet. set next to one another her stats are consistant from lvl 1 to lvl 5 however we cant see 2/3/4 the status are very close from her lvl 1 page to her lvl 5 page. what that tells me is she still fights and does the same stuff consistantly each lvl giving her status a relatively consistant value before level up with some minor variance. so, given that there is some variance i'll take an avg of her lvl 1 and 5 status to assign to lvl 2/3/4. i'll add lvl 1 and 5 together divide by 2 and make that the value for lvls 2/3/4 and do the same thing i did for bell. then we'll compare what's 'shown' and then also the hidden bonus and yes i'll add her lvl 6 stats for what they are even though she doesnt have much there yet like bell who JUST hit lvl 4. AND, for you naysayers out there it is clear that Aiz didnt gain her magic ability until shortly befor gaining her lvl since she only has 100 mag in her lvl 1 status page. i'll be OVERLY generous and give her lvl 2/3/4 all the same value as her lvl 5 since she has S quality magic at 5 and it is clearly a STRONG status for her and i know that her lvl 1 value is not clearly shown because of when it had to be learned. now here are the findings Aiz sheet totals + avgs and magic crutch str3018/end2923/dex4162/agi4198/mag3801 Now, Aiz totals + her 'lvl up hidden bonus 500 each lvl x5=2500 str5518/end5423/dex6662/agi6698/mag6301 Aiz new lvl 6 + hidden bonuses(2500) with avg 2/3/4 values and magic crutch str4690/end4693/dex4693/agi5440/mag4271 Bell BRAND NEW lvl 4+ hidden bonus(1500) (lvl 4 stats all 10) by the end of lvl 4 Bell will have ~1000 more stats in each area. given those predicted numbers Bell will have higher stats in strength and endurance before hitting lvl 5 than Aiz. Given this trend of Stats he will be almost an equal in all stats b4 hitting lvl 5 and after 5 with the hidden bonuses he will have passed Aiz who is already lvl 6. This is completely due to the fact that Bell, even in his weakest stats is reaching the 'max 1k' per status every lvl in almost every stat. His power lvl is thru the roof in comparison to other characters and Aiz is a powerful character. Compared to other 'normal' adventurers Bell is probably outstripping the stats of people 2 lvls ahead of him, assuming Aiz stats are above the 'norm' but not as drastic as Bell's. Bell's stats will be ~8500 by the time he reaches lvl 6 not counting his agi which is outstripping all his other stats already at lvl 4 being almost 1k more. He'll likely be close to 10k agi. Tell me thats not OP and then say that he gets 'hidden stats' on top of that equal to his lvl and current skill rank within that lvl from his knife. he's a freakin MONSTER.